An 3ver Lasting L0ve
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Okay I this idea popped into my head while I was watching the 1998 re-make of the 1961 film "The Parent Trap". I was also thinking of Bones and how much I wanted a new episode to come on and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

~An 3ver Lsting L0ve~

_"Hey! I'm Tabbitha Booth. I'm eleven."_

_"And I'm Elizabeth Brennan. I'm also eleven."_

_"We're twin sisters! "_

_"But we didn't know it" _

_"They separated after we were born."_

_"So I went to live with my dad, Seeley, in Washington, DC on fifth street."_

_"And I went to live with my mom, Temperance, in Washington, DC." _

_"Little did we know that they were only three streets away on eighth street."_

_"They sent us to the same school"_

_"They didn't even know it. They must think alike."_

_"That's how we met."_

_"And we are gonna tell you the story."_

_"It all started back in 1995 when our parents first met."_

_"They were college sweet hearts."_

B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B

_1995_

It all started in a small town in Virginia. Twenty-five year old, Seeley Booth was the best looking, most handsome senior guy on the football team at George Washington University. All the girls wanted him and all the guys were jealous of him. He had dated a few girls but it never lasted long. He wore his heart on his sleeve for awhile until it got broken way too many times to count. So every girlfriend he had he would have a hard time showing his true feelings to girls cos he was afraid they'd throw it all back in his face (aww :( you can come find me Boothie). He just couldn't seem to find the right girl until he saw HER. The one girl of his dreams. The one, Temperance Brennan.

Temperance Brennan was a beautiful nineteen year old junior girl also at George Washington University. She was kind of a nerd but all the guys thought she was hot and all the girls hated her. Some of the girls even wanted to be her. She was an excellent student and was always on time to class. Some of the guys wanted to date her but they were nervous to talk to her. They would stand at their lockers and when she would walk down the hall they would all stare. Some even drooled a little. She had never had a boyfriend until she met HIM. The boy of her (she didn't even know she had) dreams. The one, Seeley Booth.

"Man, have you seen what Temperance has on today?" asked James as he talked to Jared. Jared Booth, a freshman, was Seeley's little brother. He was kind of a player. And sometimes had more than one girlfriend.

"Hell yeah. She is looking fine. Man I would like to give her a good run down wouldn't you?" he agreed.

"Oh yeah. Wait what's...what's your brother doing?" He asked as they both watched Seeley walk over to Temperance who was talking to Angela, Daisy, and Camille.

"So what are you planning on doing...." Angela went silent when she saw Seeley come up to them.

"Ladies" he smiled, "Um..Temperance can I talk to you...in private?" He asked. All the other girls standing around grinned.

"Sure. I will see you girls later. Tonight at my place don't forget" she said to her friends as she walked off with Seeley. Jared was getting hot over there as he watched.

"I'm going to go stop him. I will see you guys later" he said to his friends then made his way to his brother.

"So what does the schools famous sexy Seeley Booth want with nerdy ol' me?" she asked half smiling. He offered her a seat on a nearby bench then sat down beside her.

"First, I'm not that famous though I am pretty sexy," he grinned and she chuckled as she shook her head, "second, you're not a nerd. I happen to think you are very beautiful." She blushed a little.

"Really?" she asked. He smiled, "Yeah. You make all the other girls jealous and they are really gonna be jealous of you when I ask-"

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jared.

"I'm talking to Temperance so buzz off" said Seeley. Jared pushed him out of the way and sat down beside her. She drew up and acted like he was some kind of disease.

"Hey sexy thing. You want to go to the Christmas Party here tomorrow night?" he asked. She looked at Seeley as if to say help then back at him.

"With you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I could pick you up at 8 then we could-"

"No" she said plainly.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm going with Seeley" she said as she stood up and wrapped her arm around him. He immediately wrapped his around her shoulders.

"He didn't even ask ya. I did"

"It doesn't matter. I know that's what he was trying to ask me before you had to show your face over here. You disgust me" she said. Seeley was trying not to smile.

"You know what whatever. Fuck you."

"Go fuck yourself" she said back. He walked off and they sat back down.

"You really want to go with me..tomorrow..to the..party?" he asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes if you want to be seen with me. I'm not really the prettiest g-"

"You aren't pretty. You are breath taking" he hushed her, "I will be honored to take you, Ms. Brennan" he said.

"It's Tempe or Temperance. Mrs. Brennan is my mom" she cracked a smile. He had a full blast cheeky grin on his face.

"Alright, Tempe or Temperance, allow me to escort you to your next class in hopes that my good graces make up for my brother's stupidity and rudeness" he said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She blushed.

"You may kind sir but you don't have to make up for you brother making a complete dumbass of himself" she smiled. He laughed.

"Then lead the way my queen" he smiled a charm smile. She grinned and stood up. He still hadn't let go of her hand and neither of them paid any attention when their fingers entwined as he walked her to her next class. They got a lot of angry and ugly looks from some of the guys and girls. They arrived to her class. Since it was close to Christmas she didn't have this class and he had a free period.

"Well ain't I just lucky. I get you all to myself for a whole period. I must be getting Christmas early" he teased. She grinned.

"Where do you want to take me, Sir Seeley?" she asked. He smiled, "I know the perfect place. Come on" he said and the took off out the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A year and a half later..._**

"Do you, Temperance Deanne Brennan, take, Seeley Joseph Booth, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and hold 'til death do you part as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest. They shared a smile.

"I do" she said, proudly. The priest turned to Seeley.

"Do you, Seeley Joseph Booth, take, Temperance Deanne Brennan, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold 'til death do you part as long as you both shall live?" Seeley grinned.

"I do"

"Well by the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." You didn't have to tell Seeley twice. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She melted into him as they had finally became man and wife. They then all left for the reception. Jared, though didn't like it, had made a toast to them. Seeley had thanked him once he was done. Soon it was time for the bride and groom dance. She had a wedding gift for him. For three months now she had been pregnant. She hadn't told him yet.

"You look happy" he commented. She grinned.

"I am. In all my years I never thought I would be here, married and...all this is just really exciting. I'm so glad I have you to share it with you and them" she said. He was puzzled. She took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "They are your wedding gift from me" He was beaming.

"Wait, they?!" She smiled and nodded.

"Twins" He was all smiles as he leaned in close to her ear, "Want to get out of here?" he whispered, letting his lips brush her cheek as his hot breath caressed her ear and neck. She shivered.

"Yeah" she managed to get out. Her dad and, to their surprise, Jared helped them sneak away. They got out to the car and he pushed her playfully against it then trapped her. He started his assault on her neck. She moaned and held him as close as she could. They left for home and then made love all night.

**_Six months later..._**

"Seeley Booth I hate you!!" screamed Temperance as she pushed one last time to get baby number one out. They had decided to be surprise by the sex.

"Congrats it's a beautiful baby girl"

"Tabbitha" he whispered as he kissed her forehead. The nurse checked her. She had a little time to rest. She left saying she would be back in a bit.

"A baby girl" he beamed. Temperance chuckled, "Lemme guess, you are going to spoil her rotten." she said, "Well I think she is going to have you tied around her little finger" she said. They shared a smile. Soon she was back to pushing to get their last baby out.

"Congrats it's another girl" said the nurse. She took her to get dried off.

"Elizabeth" they whispered in unison.

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

_"So that's how we came to be"_

_"Lovely isn't sis?"_

_"Yes very. We look so cute and dad was so happy"_

_"And proud. Poor mom. She was tired."_

_"You guys are probably wondering how they split. Well mom got mad at dad for some reason."_

_"Yeah we aren't real sure on the specifics of it but she got mad that he spent more time working on his cars than he did with us."_

_"Yeah but dad got mad cos mom was always at the Jeffersonian so much." _

_"They both had different career choices"_

_"Lets go back in time to see it"_

_"Grab the popcorn Tabby"_

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

**_Eight or nine months later..._**

"I'm sick of this Seeley!" she shouted.

"Well welcome to my world. I'm tired of coming home to see you and the kids and you have gone to that Jefferson place. I don't like coming home to the kids and the baby sitter" he said.

"JEFFERSONIAN!! UGH! That's it I can't take this anymore. Maybe getting married was a bad idea." she said as she walked to their bedroom.

"What?" he asked. He felt almost like she had smacked him in the face-with a brick.

"I'm leaving" she said, "I want to pursue a job at the Jeffersonian, Seeley. I want to work there. That's why I've been there so much. A job offer has been given to me and I want to take it. Which means-"

"Which means you will have to move to DC. What about us? The girls? Our girls?" he asked.

"We each get one girl" she said plainly. He was trying hard not to cry.

"I want Tabs" he said, well croaked. She sighed and picked up the bag. He took it and laid it down on the bed. He then took off the necklace with half a heart on it and slid it in her bag. It had his initials on it.

"Give this to Lizzy when she's older" he said. She took off her necklace and slipped it in his hand. It was the other half of the heart but with her initials on it.

"And you give this to Tabby when she's older. I love you guys so much and I will miss you more." And with that she and Elizabeth were gone.

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

_"Oh that was sad. Why didn't dad try to stop her?"_

_"He loved her too much to stop her from going after something that made her happy."_

_"If he loved her then he would have went after her, right"_

_"I don't know Tabby."_

_"Didn't dad make her happy?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"It starts off with me"_

_"You think you're so special"_

_"I love you, Lizzy"_

_"I love you too, Tabby"_

_"This is how we met."_

_"We didn't get to know each other until later on. Which you will find out later on in our story"_

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

**_11 years and 9 months later..._**

"So Tabby, what's on our agenda today?" asked her best friend of three years, Melanie.

"Go to class then lunch then gym then go home" she replied as she got her stuff from her locker.

"Who's that?" she asked. Tabbitha looked up, "Who's, who, Mel?" she asked.

"The new girl. I wonder if she's in our class" said Mel just as she walked over. She was very cheery.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy or Liz. Can either of you tell me where Mrs. Lukas' room is?" she asked. Mel was stunned. "What?" asked Lizzy. Mel started poking at Tabby in the arm. She turned around.

"What?!?" Mel pointed at Lizzy. Both girls eyes widened. They were dressed the same. Tabby had on stone washed Miley Cyrus denim jeans with a low cut red top. Lizzy had on the same jeans just dark, with a low cut pink top. Both girl's hair was in an up-swept do; Tabby's was short and sweet while Lizzy's was long and elegant. Their hair was a mixture of chocolate brown and auburn. Lizzy's eyes were a combination of a deep brown and a peaceful blue making them look hazel almost; Tabby's looked the same. Kind and caring like her dad but hid underlying secrets that could only come from her mother. Tabby cleared her throat.

"You wanted to know where Mrs. Lukas' class is. It's down the hall. Third door on the left" she said. Lizzy stood there like she was waiting for Tabby to show her.

"Well I told you where it was now go. We were having a private conversation" Lizzy nodded and went inside.

"Okay first, Tabby that was rude and second, oh my god she looked just like you." said Mel. Tabby looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"No she didn't. Dad says there is no one else in this world that is as beautiful as me" she said. Mel rolled her eyes.

"He's your dad he's supposed to say things like that. He loves you." she said.

"Well dad also said that I was the only woman in his life"

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

_"Yeah so you thought."_

_"Oh shut it that was before I found out he met Cruella de Vil"_

_"Oh don't remind me"_

_"She was the worst person ever"_

_"But that was pretty funny when..._

_"Shhh! You will give away how our plan succeeded" _

_"Oh yeah. Well lets get back to the story"_

_"That was funny though"_

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

"Class we have a new student today. She just transferred. Elizabeth Brennan. Liz why don't you tell us about yourself" suggested Mrs. Lukas. Lizzy smiled.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth. You may call me Lizzy or Liz. I moved her from Richmond, Virginia. My mom is an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian here in DC. She is trying, right now, to identify a mummy from Egypt." she said. Some of the boys sat up and listened.

"Is it King Tut?" asked Tommy. They all laughed.

"No, but this mummy used to be a Pharaoh and was in line to become a king." she said, proudly. Some of the guys found this interesting. Only two girls found it interesting but only cos they loved playing outdoors and getting muddy. She got along with the rest of the students in the class. Soon it was time for lunch. She had made a couple friends so they invited her to sit with them. She had happily agreed.

In the line she got be hind Tabby and Mell. "Hey guys" she said.

"Hey Lizzy" said Mel. Tabby gave her 'the eye' but she just rolled her eyes. "So how do you like your teacher?" she asked. Lizzy smiled politely.

"Very well thanks. I'm looking forward to after lunch. We do science. I love science" she said.

"Really so do I. Which branch of it is your favorite, mines animal science" Lizzy thought for a moment.

"Human Anatomy" she said.

"Cool. So you want to learn about doing autopsies and stuff like that?"

"Yeah something like that" replied Lizzy. She turned to go but ran into Tabby, Lizzy's tray spilling all down the front of Tabby. She looked up.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I did not mean to do that. That was totally my fault. I'm really very sorry" Lizzy apologized. Tabby was pissed.

"Tabby?" said Mel, "Don't you dare" she warned but it was too late. Tabby already had food ready to throw at Lizzy. Tabby let it fly but Lizzy ducked and it hit another student. Lizzy stood back up which was a bad idea cos as soon as she did, she was hit in the back with a clump of spaghetti. She turned with mashed potatoes in her hand and flung them. Soon more kids joined in and pretty soon the whole lunch room was throwing food. The assistant principal and a custodian came in and stopped them.

"Who started this?" he asked. Tabby and Lizzy both pointed at each other. He looked at both girls and figured that neither one was going to fess up so he punished them both.

"I can't believe I have to help you clean the whole lunch room. It was all your fault" complained Tabby as she mopped the floor later after school. Her dad had been angry with her and Lizzy's mom said she would talk to her when they both got home later that night.

"Yes I _purposely_ spilled my tray on you, yes it was all my fault. **You** started it" she pointed at her. Tabby threw her mop in the floor and tackled Lizzy. They fault. They both had scratches when their parents came to get them.

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

"I'm very angry with you Tabbitha Jane" said Seeley in the car ride home.

"I'm sorry dad. But she was calling me a liar. I hate liars and being called one. I don't lie dad." she defended

"I know Tabby but you can't just go and attack her" he said, "You are grounded tomorrow" She looked up at him with the puppy dog face and his demeanor changed. He couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sowy daddy" she said. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"That face is going to be the death of me" he teased. She grinned, "But you are still grounded" she turned in her seat and made the pouty face. _Oh how she looks like...No don't think about her. You have someone else now_, he thought.

"So I have someone for you to meet tomorrow Tabs"

"I thought I was grounded" she said. He couldn't help but laugh. She smiled.

"She's coming over" he said happily. Right then Tabby didn't like the sound of that or how happy her dad got at the thought of whoever she was.

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

_"Ugh, the worst part of the story."_

_"I don't think I can tell it without gagging"_

_"Me either"_

_"He got too excited about it"_

_"Yeah he seemed less angry than usual."_

_"That's cos SHE was coming over"_

_"Ugh, don't remind me"_


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly (but not really) Tiffany hadn't been able to come Friday like she and Seeley had planned. She came Saturday instead and spent the night. "When is she going to get here Seeley-bear?" asked a very excited Tiffany. She was hanging all over him in that slutty way a hooker uses to get a guy to buy her services. He had met her when her car had broke down on the side of the road. He helped her get it to his shop which wasn't that far and he fixed it. She asked him out as a thank you. And ever since then they have been dating. Counting today he had been seeing her for two years now. He had asked her to marry him a month ago and he still hadn't told Tabby yet or that fact that Tiffany had said yes. Oh she is going to hate me, he thought.

"Oh I can't wait. This is so exciting. We can do each others nails-"

"You don't know Tabs. She's not one to get her nails done." Seeley interrupted. She only smiled, "Well then we can stay up late and talk about boys"

"Boys!?!" he asked frantically. His little girl was only eleven! She better not be into boys now!

"Awh daddy's getting protective. I think that's just the cutest thing" she pinched his cheek. He blushed "Don't worry Seeley baby. You won't have to worry about boys coming around her until at least eighth grade" she reassured him but kinda only made it worse cos now he had it to look forward to it instead of dealing with it now.

"So what do you want to do to pass the time until she comes home from Mel's?" he asked. She grinned.

"Oh I can think of a few things" she raised a brow.

"Ooh I like the way you think" he said pulling her in to kiss her.

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

_"Okay ew!!!"_

_"I couldn't have said it better. That was just disturbing"_

_"I'm so glad we-"_

_"Hush! You are just trying to give away the best part aren'tcha"_

_"Okay I will stop talking now"_

_"Not possible"_

_"Yes it is see,"_

_"O...kay"_

**B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B*B&B**

"Dad! I'm home!" called Tabby. Seeley came out from the back porch. She heard mumbling then light giggling.

"Hey kiddo. Look there's someone I want you to meet. Tiffy, honey, you can come in now" he called. Tabby wanted to gag at the way he had called her. He was almost singing it. What had this woman done to him. Tabby wasn't really paying attention cos she didn't want to meet her anyway but when she came in she looked at her and almost laughed. Tiffany looked like she was about to turn twenty and her dad was a good almost thirty-five. This girl looked old enough to be her sister. Tabby, being like her dad when he didn't like people, faked a smile.

"You must be-"

"Tabbitha Jane Booth. It's really nice to meet you , really, but I have to unpack okay" she said as politely as she could. Tiffany nodded.

"If you need any help I would be happy to" she called as Tabby walked upstairs. She turned to Seeley.

"You did just find honey she's probably just really tired. She will be talking up a storm before you know it" he smiled reassuringly. He felt odd. Something was different about Tabby.

_**24 hours earlier...**_

"Bye Tabs see you Sunday" said Seeley when he dropped his daughter off at Mel's.

"Bye dad" she waved as he left. He was on his way to get his fiancee. Tabby turned to see Mel standing there with Lizzy beside her.

"Oh, no! What is she doing here?"

"You two are going to get along and we are all going to have a nice time." said Mel. By the end of the night they all three felt like they were in The Twilight Zone.

"Oh my god look!" They had already figured out that their necklaces fit together but now they had to prove it. They both pulled out a small wallet sized picture of their parents. Lizzy had one of her dad and Tabby had one of her mom. Each girl had a piece. The picture had been torn. When they stuck them together it all clicked. Staring at the pictures they spoke.

"That's my mom" pointed Tabby, "And that's my dad" Lizzy said pointing.

"So if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad then we're sisters."

"Tabby, we're twins" They hugged. The rest of the night the two told stories . Soon it was close to bed time.

"Oh my gosh I just got a genius idea" blurted out Mel. They both looked at her with anticipation, "What if you two switched places. Lizzy you would go home with Tabby's dad and Tabby you can go home with Lizzy's mom.

"That's a great plan just a few problems. One, I have long hair and Tabby's is short. Two, I have pierced ears and she doesn't and three, she has a bit of a country accent. I would never be able to talk like that."

"Come on Liz, I really want to meet my mom" begged Tabby. She brought out the puppy dog face. Lizzy tried to look away.

"Fine." she caved, "Thank you sis" Tabby hugged her, "plus we can fix those imllications." she smiled.

"What?"


End file.
